Love Potion
by Merridews
Summary: During the trio's fifth year, Fred Weasley and George Weasley are testing their products.  Hermione accidentally drinks the love potion and is suddenly infatuated with Fred.
1. Two Figures by a Fountain

**A/N**: I've been obsessed with Fred/Hermione (Fremione) for a while now, so I decided to write a fic about them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything of that sort. Rights to Queen Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Two Figures by a Fountain<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since her fifth year started and Hermione Granger had become accustomed to standing (or sometimes sitting) on a platform near the Black Lake as a morning ritual to recollect her thoughts. With all the events that had happened to her throughout the years, she needed a place to think that was peaceful and quiet, unlike the crowded common room. At first, Hermione thought the library would be a good idea, but with Umbridge's lack of knowledge, many students had been crashing in that room to actually learn <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts<em>. Then, Hermione had thought to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but was quickly turned off as Moaning Myrtle kept pouring her miserable life story to her. Finally while strolling Hogwarts grounds, she had spied the small platform at the edge of the Black Lake, which seemed absolutely perfect.

Hermione had woken up early that morning; the air was foggy and the sun was still beginning to rise. Mornings seemed like the best time for her, since almost no one was up yet, and the musty air was slightly calming. Taking a breath, Hermione closed her eyes, reminiscing all the events that had happened to her since her first year.

Lost in thought, the brunette didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

_Hermione no longer cared if anyone saw her in this state, she already knew girls had come into the bathroom, whispering and spreading rumors. She tried an hour ago to stop crying, but she just couldn't. Tears were rolling down her face in record speed, and one after another, they fell on to the cold hard floor._

_ "Hermione, are you alright?" A small voice asked. It was probably Lavender._

_ "No, no, I'm fine," Hermione sniffled._

_ She heard the girl's footsteps halt, but after a few seconds, finally leave the bathroom._

_ "Ron's wrong, I have plenty of friends," Hermione told herself confidently. However, the confidence was short-lived, as she burst out into tears again._

_ "Well, Ron doesn't have any friends either," Hermione said, but then sadly realized that he did have friends; Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean…_

_ "Harry's my friend," Hermione thought. Yes, Harry was her friend, or at least she hoped so. _

_ "And Neville's awfully nice to me too," Hermione assured herself._

"But-but Ron, he called me a nightmare."

"Ron called you what?" A different voice asked with a bit of concern.

Realizing that she had said the last part out loud, Hermione covered her mouth, and then whipped her head around, shocked to see that she was no longer alone. She was able to get a glimpse of the tall redheaded figure, just before slipping and tumbling into the water beneath her.

"Granger? Granger? 'Mione!"

The sounds were muffled, since they were coming from the surface, and Hermione was still in the water. She sunk deeper, and was fiddling in her pocket for a wand as something grabbed her ankle.

"Ahh!" Hermione shrieked, and looked down to see a tentacle wrapped her around her leg. She continued fumbling with the pockets to get her wand, but it was hard to see clearly in the water.

After struggling for a few seconds, she heard a loud splash, and closed her eyes. An arm wrapped around her waist, and a loud "Stupefy" was yelled. The creature, stunned, let loose its grip on Hermione's ankle and fell down towards the bottom of the lake.

She resurfaced quickly after, and hurriedly pulled herself on top of the platform, before even looking at who her rescuer was.

"That was a bloody stupid thing to do."

Hermione turned her head to see none other than one of the Weasley twins. She thought it was Fred, but decided to hold her tongue before knowing exactly who he was.

"It's not like I jumped in," Hermione defended.

"No 'thank you Fred Weasley for saving my life, I'm forever grateful to you'?" Fred smirked arrogantly, water dripping from his clothing.

Hermione scowled but complied with a quick thank you, before adding, "You do know that I didn't_ need_ your help. I was reaching for my wand."

"You looked like you were in peril, and you were screaming when I got you," Fred shrugged.

Hermione blushed madly, thinking of something to retort with. _If you were in the water, and something grabbed you, you would scream to, _she thought to say. No, that didn't seem quite right. Sighing, she chose option two, which was to change the subject. "Where's George by the way?"

"Inside."

There was a long awkward pause as both of them were thinking up something else to say to each other.

Trying to avoid more awkwardness, Hermione muttered, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I-I need to dry off."

"Might want to put some new clothes on too," Fred smirked with a devilish glint in his eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes before trudging to her dormitory. On her way to the common room, she heard a few first years giggling and pointing at her. Assuming it was because she was drenched in water, Hermione kept moving. It was only until Padma had caught her in the hall had Hermione rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as fast as she could. To her shock, the white shirt and shorts she was wearing were see-through, showcasing the black bra and panties underneath. Mortified, Hermione scurried to her room as quickly as possible, not stopping to talk to Harry and Ron who were playing Wizard's Chess in the common room.

"Hermione, your cloth-," Ron started to say before being interrupted by the brunette girl hurrying past them.

"I know!"

* * *

><p>Hermione tried her best to avoid Fred for the rest of the day. While walking down the hallways, she was always either looking down or holding a book in front of her, instead of hanging out in the common room, she would head straight to the dormitories, and when she had nothing else to do, she headed for the library, in which she was sure Fred would not be. By lunchtime, Hermione had propped up her potions book on the table she was sitting at, as a way to cover her face from view.<p>

"So what happened to you this morning?" Ron asked curiously, while taking a bite of his chicken leg.

"Umm, well… I was outside this morning…" Hermione stammered, still embarrassed about the event.

"…She fell in, and I saved her," Fred grinned, but slightly scowled at Ron.

Annoyed, Hermione buried her face in her book even more, not even bothering to look at the arrogant ginger standing behind her.

"No need to be embarrassed, Granger. So… anybody see you while you were strutting in?" Fred taunted, taking a seat next to the red-faced fifth year. George took a seat next to Fred, and greeted his brother's friends with a smile.

Hermione remained silent, shoving her spoon into her mouth, still looking at the potions book. She began chewing her food slowly and meticulously.

"Don't be like that, Granger. You should at least say something to the man who saved you from drowning," Fred smiled wider.

Hermione swallowed and spoke rather quickly. "I told you earlier that I was quite capable of taking care of myself. You just happened to jump in before I could… And, you could've at least had the decency to notify me that my undergarments were showing."

By now Hermione had turned almost as red as Fred's hair.

"Well, what would be the fun in that?" Fred remarked.

"You moronic git!" Hermione said sharply, on the brink of screaming. She took her books in her hands and left the Great Hall abruptly, leaving Fred gaping after her.


	2. A Simple Mistake

**Chapter 2: A Simple Mistake**

* * *

><p>For the rest of week, Fred Weasley had spent his mornings and afternoons searching for a certain frizzy-haired fifth year, but she was nowhere to be found. Even during lunches and dinners, she seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth.<p>

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Fred asked his twin brother while seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"If you don't know, then I don't know," George shrugged, shoveling food into his mouth while talking to Lee about their products.

"What's that?" Lee pointed into the open brief case.

"Oh, that's a love potion. We think it'll be a seller once Valentine's Day hits, you know?" George explained. He waited patiently for his brother to continue from his last sentence, but Fred was busy staring at the door, as if he expected someone to burst through any second.

Noticing that Fred was not going to participate in the conversation, George decided to just finish the description himself, "But it's still in the making, so we don't know how long the effects will last… or how severe the effects will be. McGonagall found one of them, and she banned it, saying they were unethical or some other rubbish like that. Fred's thinking we try it out on the first years, but we'd have to sneak it past the prefects."

"Sounds good," Lee smiled, eyeing the other products.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Fred repeated. His foot was tapping anxiously on the ground causing George to eye him skeptically while conversing with Lee.

Ron and Harry both shrugged their shoulders, trying to ignore how Fred's eyes were practically piercing into them.

"She's probably studying," Ron answered nonchalantly. "Now will you quit staring?"

Fred turned his head away from the pair and back to the door. Why was it that no one seemed to care where Hermione was or what she was doing? For all they knew, she could've fallen into the Hogwarts Lake again. The lakes' inhabitants could've drowned her, and she could've died hours ago. Yet here they all were, calmly eating their food as if everything was okay.

"I'm gonna head out to the common room. I'm not hungry today."

George, who was becoming quite engaged in his chat with Lee, momentarily stopped mid-sentence after hearing what his brother had announced. His eyes gazed over the untouched plate of food. Since when was Fred not hungry? Since when was a _Weasley_ not hungry? The answer was never.

"You feelin' alright, Freddie?" George asked, standing up to put a hand on his brother's forehead.

"I'm fine," Fred murmured, swatting George's hand away. "Honest. I'm just not hungry. I'll see you a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, go eat."

George stared at his brother for some time, but then sighed and sat back down. With that, Fred walked out the Great Hall, and proceeded upstairs to the common room. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to escape the crowded area. Even his stomach was objecting to his impulsive decision, since it began grumbling on his way down the corridor.

Upon entering the common room, the grumbling of Fred's stomach ceased almost immediately, for on the couch was the person he had been looking for all day. She was napping peacefully, clutching a pillow to her side.

"Hermione!" Fred said, a bit too excitedly, but realized a little too late that she probably did not want to be disturbed from her sleep.

Jolting awake, Hermione immediately searched the room for the intruder and made brief eye contact with the redhead. Without a word, she grabbed her textbooks and parchment as fast as she could.

"What's the rush?" Fred asked uneasily. Even though the reason Hermione was never around was most probably because she was avoiding Fred, the idea still surpassed his mind until now.

"I'm going to the girl's dormitories, it's late and I'm tired," Hermione stated dully, yawning for emphasis. "And don't you dare come up there with me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred answered flatly, losing enthusiasm as the conversation dragged on. "Are you avoiding me, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at him apprehensively. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I haven't seen you at all this week ever since you fell in that bloody lake."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you don't expect me to be following you around like a tail, do you? I thought not."

"But it doesn't hurt to show up to dinner or lunch," Fred grimaced. "Honestly, doesn't Harry or Ron think you're acting a bit odd lately?"

"And since when were Harry and Ron in charge of what I can or cannot do?" Hermione snapped.

Fred racked his brain to think of something to retort with, but ended up softening his tone. "Well, I think you should come to the Great Hall. You look hungry."

"Good night, Fred," Hermione said sharply, motioning up the stairs. Unfortunately, as she was traveling up, one of her textbooks dropped on her foot with a loud thud. Hermione screamed in pain, reaching down to grab the book, but ended up slipping on the step below her and falling backwards. With a crash, Hermione landed on the common room ground with books and parchment scattered around her.

"Ow," She mumbled, holding her head.

Fred wondered whether he should go towards her and ask if he could get her anything, or if he should just let her deal with her problem herself. After all, Hermione wasn't too pleased the last time he offered his help.

"Fred! Fred!"

Fred turned around to see a flustered looking Weasley appear.

"What, George?" Fred asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

George looked around the common room; first at his surprisingly irritated twin, and then to the girl sitting at the bottom of the staircase; one hand on her head and the other collecting her books.

"What happened, Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at George and smiled softly. "Oh, I just fell, that's all."

Fred scoffed. The minute _he_ showed up, Hermione just wanted to get out of range as swiftly and quickly as possible. Now when George comes in the room, Hermione flashes him a smile like she was actually _glad_to see him. What did Fred do to deserve such treatment? Nothing of course, he only saved her life, but what's the big deal?

"Oh! Fred and I designed this product that prevents bruises. We're not sure what to call it yet, but you can have a free trial," George grinned, opening up the brief case and handing a small vile to Hermione.

"Oh no, I think I'll just go see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, accepting the vile but looking at the liquid swimming in it nervously.

"Nonsense! The might be the last time you'll ever get a free product again! Better use it now or the offer will expire, and we'll give it to some other pretty lady," George winked, causing Hermione to giggle slightly.

Fred glared at his brother even more. When did George become so charming with the girls? Fred was always the one juggling girls left and right; not to say George wasn't getting any action, but it was mainly Fred. Fred Weasley was, not to seem arrogant, the heartthrob of the school, he was the one girls were swooning over. Not George.

"Thank you, George," Hermione said again.

She was smiling stupidly, and then it hit Fred. It was the same dewy-eyed schoolgirl look she had flashed Viktor Krum numerous times in the past year. Hermione Granger? In love with George Weasley? Impossible!

"Well all right, good night Miss Granger," George grinned before elbowing Fred in the ribs. "Quit daydreaming, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Fred grumbled, pulling George by the arm out of the common room.

"Good night, George," Hermione called out, causing Fred to flinch a bit before walking even faster.

* * *

><p>"My God, what's the hurry?" George teased once they were out of the common room.<p>

"Nothing, I'm hungry."

George yanked his elbow from Fred's clutches and stared at his brother sullenly. "Fred, I know when something's up. We're twins, for God's sake. So are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat it out of ya?"

Well how was Fred supposed to answer that? He himself didn't even know what was wrong with him. He just knew that he had to get as far away from Hermione as possible, and most importantly, he had to focus on the products he and George were creating. Ever since the Lake incident, he hadn't been able to put his head in the game, and it was about time to do so.

"Wait, you don't still got a crush on Hermione, do you?"

The question came out of nowhere, and took Fred by surprise. "Still? What do you mean still? I never had and never will have a crush on Hermione—!"

Before Fred could finish what he had intended to say, a hand slapped over his mouth harshly. Not a second later, a briefcase landed on the floor, and Fred watched curiously as his brother opened it up and began digging through it.

"Hold that thought," George said, rummaging through the briefcase frantically. "Damn it!"

"What?" Fred wondered, peering over his brother's shoulder to see what he was looking for.

"Freddie, do you remember when I told you how we were gonna sneak the love potions past McGonagall?"

"Yeah… you said you were going to—"

"Put them in viles—"

"And disguise them as bruise-preventing potions—"

"And I just happened to give one to Hermione."


	3. Tension Between the Weasleys

**A/N: **Hi, guys. Remember me? The last time I updated this story was... early August? I'm so sorry for making you all wait months for this. And I'm even more sorry to tell you that this chapter undoubtedly _sucks_. I've gotten rusty with my writing skills, and this was just... I can't even explain how much I dislike this chapter. I really need a beta or something. However, the good news is, I've gotten this spontaneous Fremione kick again, and so updates should come faster (though this week is exam week... so not that fast).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tension Between the Weasleys<strong>

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley was tossing and turning in his bed the whole night. Hermione Granger had a love potion in her possession, one that she may or may not use. Worst comes to worst, he could pin all of the blame on George. After all, it was George who used his suave moves to persuade Hermione into taking the potion. Fred took no part in this, and once Hermione was back in her snarky, obnoxious state of mind, she would surely back him up. Given that she wasn't still mad at him, and given that she had gotten over her childish crush on his twin brother. Which was completely absurd, Fred would like to add.<p>

"Fred, stop groaning in your sleep."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Fred turned over to see his brother lying awake on the bed adjacent to his.

"I wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you didn't mess up and give Hermione that bloody love potion," Fred whispered harshly.

"You're just pissed off because you can't stand the idea of Hermione liking me instead of you," George retorted. He was aware that it was a low blow, but Fred was keeping him up, and he hadn't gotten proper sleep in ages.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You don't even know which one of us she'll be falling head over heels for," Fred said, anger lacing his voice.

"Whatever you say, Freddie. Now get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"You know Fred, for such a 'ladies man', as you proclaim yourself to be, you're getting awfully shaken up over Hermione," George said during breakfast.<p>

Fred was sure that if Hermione hadn't stumbled into the door at that very moment, he would've shoved a piece of bacon down George's throat. But since she did, all his attention was on her, and how she was practically dancing towards their table.

"Morning, Hermione," Fred and George smiled in unison.

The girl, who was looking much more flustered than usual, glanced at them, waved shyly, and sat with Harry and Ron by the end of the table.

"Which one of us was she waving to?" Fred asked impatiently as George scribbled his observations down on parchment.

"I dunno. It could be either of us, since we spoke at the same time," George answered. Fred wouldn't doubt that his brother was being vague on purpose, as a way of avenging his lack of sleep the previous night.

"If you're so interested, go over there and flirt with her. If she reacts like all the other girls, then you'll know it's you. If she brushes you off like she usually does, then it's not you," George proposed, not looking up once from his parchment.

"George," Fred replied, rolling his eyes in the process. "You can't flirt with Hermione. The girl is completely impassive and oblivious to the opposite sex. She's a prude. And unless you want a Weasley fight in the middle of the Great Hall, I'd suggest a new idea. You know how Ron is."

George shrugged and rolled up his parchment. He glanced over at Ron and Harry who were trying hard to not look conspicuous behind their newspapers. It was quite obvious from their perplexed expressions that Hermione had said something about Fred… or him… that had thrown both of the boys off.

"It's a bit late for that, Freddie. Ron looks like he's about to mangle your body," George pointed out.

Within seconds, Harry and Ron had dropped their newspapers on the floor and walked over to the twins, giving disapproving looks.

"What did you do with Hermione?

It was Harry who spoke first.

"Nothing at all," Fred answered through his teeth, glaring at his twin brother. George pretended that he didn't notice.

"Then why is she asking if you know her name? And whether you like her too?" Ron practically spat. It was apparent to everyone that he was protective over Hermione, and probably had a crush on her too, despite all of his denials.

"Whom are you talking to?"

"You, you git," Ron snarled, looking pointedly at Fred.

Fred's frown twitched into a smile, and he pushed himself up from the table.

"Did it ever occur to you, dear brother," Fred said casually, patting Ron on the back, "that Hermione might have a crush on me."

George scoffed.

"No it hasn't. So what did you do to her?" Ron retorted, clearly growing impatient the way Fred was avoiding the question.

"_I_ didn't do anything, other than look good, of course."

It wasn't a total lie.

By this time, Hermione had skipped over to their part of the table, giving curious looks to Ron and Harry.

"What's all the fuss about?" Hermione asked, in her usual tone.

"Nothing," Ron grumbled before going back to where they were sitting. Harry followed, casually glancing at Hermione who had not moved a muscle. She seemed frozen in place and looked as though she had something to say, but couldn't completely formulate her sentence, which was odd 'Hermione behavior'.

"Fred," Hermione started, heat rising to her face. "Um… morning."

"Morning, Hermione. Are you actually going to start talking to me now, or am I still on the silent treatment."

"No, no, of course not," Hermione answered. For reasons unknown to herself, Hermione's face was turning redder and redder. She had never felt this way around Fred before, and she couldn't pinpoint the cause.

"Well that's good," Fred grinned.

"I-I should get back. Ron and Harry would probably—," Hermione stuttered, looking over at her two best friends who eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought you said Ron and Harry didn't have the right to tell you what to do," Fred responded slyly.

"They don't! But, I shouldn't keep them waiting too—"

Her speech was interrupted as Fred pulled her towards him and pressed his mouth onto hers. Instantaneously, the loud conversations ceased and all eyes were on them.

Fred smiled in the kiss as he noticed George's gaping mouth in the corner of his eye. Then it hit him. He was kissing Hermione Granger. And when her mouth started moving against his, he realized she was kissing back.

_She_ was kissing _him_. Hermione Granger was _snogging_ Fred Weasley.

In the back of his head, Fred knew this was unethical. Hermione didn't love him, she only thought she loved him. But… he was kissing Hermione Granger. And despite all the times he pretended he never noticed Hermione, he always did.

"That's enough!"

The booming voice was instantly recognizable to Fred, and he immediately stepped back from Hermione on reflex. She was still clinging onto him slightly, until a green spelled pulled her away. Irritated, the two turned towards the entrance and spotted a plump woman wearing a pink petticoat and a pink sunhat to match.

"Weasley. Granger. Detention," The woman announced in a sickly sweet tone.

With a quick turn of the heel, she walked away, her pink shoes clacking down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ron said abruptly once Umbridge left the premises. He hurried over to his friend, sneering at Fred in the process. "You did something to her, I know you did!"

"What?" Fred asked calmly. He was so painfully aware of the many eyes staring at him and his brother, and this time, he wasn't sure whether he liked the attention or not. "Ron, don't be a git. You can't tell her what to do. And you _definitely_ can't tell _me_ what to do."

The whispers increased, and Ron's fists clenched tighter. He looked as though he was ready to hit Fred in the jaw. But by now, George had stood up next to his twin. And one hit could cause a cluster of Weasleys wrestling on the floor.

"Ron," Hermione suddenly said, breaking the tension between the brothers. "I love Fred. And he's right, you can't tell me what to do."


End file.
